Grand Duke of Owls
The Grand Duke of Owls, also known The Duke or just Duke by Lord Shen in the abandoned story The Puppy and the Peacock, is the main antagonist in the film Rock a Doodle. He also plays major roles in literature also alongside Lord Shen where he is a villain in some stories but a hero in others. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic owl with grey-purple feathers,thick white eyebrows, yellow feet, green eyes and purple feathers. He also wears a monocle on his right eye and a black cape with a red collar and interior, but in the Anthro Saga he is a whole lot more animalistic. Literature War of the Wild: The Duke returns with Lord Shen as a minor antagonist in the story War of the Wild where he and Shen hold joint command of a force of the birds previously seen in The Puppy and the Peacock. Here he and Shen ruthlessly interrogate Ranger and Charmer about how they got into the parallel world they were transported to after the death of Fox at the hands of Scarface. After Charmer and Ranger have been sent to a prison cell, the Duke and Shen appear attracted by the attention of a portrait of the universe's dictator which has been smashed by Charmer. Once she and Ranger however escape from prison, the Duke and Shen are not seen again; but alongside Shen, the Duke is ridiculed by Zira for having the best birds under their command and still letting them escape. Search for the Sword: In other literature appearances such as the abandoned story The Puppy and the Peacock, The Return of Shen and War of the Wild, The Duke is very commonly seen working alongside Lord Shen and Search for the Sword is no different because in this story he is not shown as a follower of the peacock unlike Lady and Whisper in Mirage of Arabia but rather he is shown as an ally of Shen. In the story Search for the Sword, The Duke is the one who ordered Lady Blue to come to the Sultan Ahmed Mosque however, he is not the one who phones her at the villa she stays at in the beginning of the story because the voice who told Lady Blue that she is wanted for a meeting at the Sultan Ahmed Mosque is described as such: "Yes...Who is this?" asked Lady Blue now more confused than ever, especially since this voice seemed more...different. It was still a male voice but it seemed a lot more deeper and...creepier. Almost like the voice of a serial killer or a pedophile. Or the strange phone calls serial killers in horror movies use to taunt their victims over the phone." In the morning when the blue vixen is eventually brought to the Sultan Ahmed Mosque, he is revealed as the one who ordered Lady Blue to be brought to the Sultan Ahmed Mosque and it is also here where he tells her everything: As her journey is coming to an end, it is at this point where the black cat is closing in and Lady Blue will have to fight for survival; however he also learns of her partnership with Maya Ali from the Middle East and learns why she was sent home: To protect her. After the blue vixen composes herself, the Duke tells her that as the journey gets to a close she will need a special weapon to fight: The Sword of Attila, the legendary sword of Attila the Hun and informs her that it is hidden in the mountains of Turkey. Hearing his brief, Lady Blue is sent on her search for the sword. The Anthro Saga The Duke serves with Lord Shen during the dictatorship of Animalia by the Animalian Junta as the secondary chief of secret police with Shen being the head of secret police. As such the two birds spread fear and resentment in their enemies in particular the Animalian military students who particularly attack the secret police. He also feels a great sense of frustration among some of the Junta's collaborators and also a whole lot more irritated by Mechanikat conscripting children into the army though he is also irritated more by the Junta's collaborators. Ultimately though the Duke and Shen keep a much lower profile in the Junta time operating under secrecy though the duke is often irritated and frustrated by Shen's ambition and is particularly reluctant to allow Shen to be an executioner though he still visits captured resistance fighters in captivity. It is however the end of the dictatorship that tests him, though he complies with destroying the office he is hesitant to blow everything up and ultimately though Shen apologizes to him and congratulates him for being a good partner the Duke is killed when Shen slits his throat. With the Duke dead Shen throws a grenade at the office's ammunition store and accepts his fate as the explosion destroys the Daleks in the reaction blowing up the office and taking The Duke and Shen with it. His charred body is found in the destroyed office. Appearances * War of the Wild * Search for the Sword Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains Category:Heroes